Just One Day
by MadisonMohawksJD
Summary: It's football tryouts at Kadic and a new kid shows up. But is this kid really who he's made out to be?TheoYumi, JeremyAileta, OddSam, Ulrich?
1. Chapter 1

**Just one day**

By: MadisonMohawks JD

Disclaimer- I do not own code lyoko cause if I did I would be 100 times richerbut I do own one character which I made up (thanks Laura) and her names Laura. Well enjoy!

**Chapter 1- football tryouts**

It was once again fall at Kadic high school, so everyone knows what that means.

Football tryouts. It was about mid afternoon on a warm yet slightly chilly day and Jim, our known and beloved gym teacher/coach had all the boys who wanted to tryout for football come out to the field.

Once everyone was lined up one more non-expectant player showed up. One mysterious kind of a guy. 'There's something weird about that guy.' Ulrich thought as this unknown boy runs up and goes to the end of the line. Jim walked over to the new guy that no one seems to know.

He was dressed in baggy blue jeans a blue sweatshirt had a helmet on just like some of the other guys and had his cleats on ready to go.

"You new here kid?" Asked Jim curiously

"Yeah, just got here in time for the tryouts," The boy said in an oddly deep voice.

"What's your name?" Jim asked while grabbing a pen from behind his ear.

" L Angel coach" said the boy

"Angel huh? Not a last name I would want as a boy." he said, and he had no idea of which he was really talking to under the helmet.

"Yeah I'm not too fond of it either coach," The boy said in a tone that obviously meant he was irritated.

Though Ulrich wasn't exactly sure of this new guy and whispered, "There's something strange about that guy."

"Yeah I know his legs are to skinny I've never meet a guy with such thin legs." Odd whispered back. Ulrich just stared at his best friend 'Why is he looking any way?' Ulrich thought to himself. It seemed they weren't the only ones who thought any thing weird of this guy. Theo was also on his toes. Even though he kept his eyes mostly on his girlfriend the beautiful Yumi.

After drills and a little practice Jim had his team ready.

"Alright tryouts over come on over here boys," Jim shouted across the field

All the boys started running over to where Jim was on the sidelines.

"Jim!" screamed one of the boys trying out for football " there's something not right about that new guy. Which made the mysterious kid start thinking 'uh oh they found out but how?'

"Watch your tongue boy!" Jim shouted back

" No he's right Jim there's something not right, the way he runs, the way he throws, its not right almost as if...he were a girl..." said Theo. Then everyone turned to the supposed boy in the helmet and blue jeans, who slightly backed up from all the sudden being put in the spotlight.

"Uh..." was all the kid was able to say when

"Alright I have noticed something's to that most boys wouldn't ever do, and also the fact that your hands are quite small and your finger nails are also longer than most boys, why don't you take off that helmet" said Jim obviously wondering who this L Angel really was. 'Uh oh, busted' the mysterious kid thought.

"I said take off the helmet!" Jim yelled getting frustrated with all this. So the mysterious kid took off the football helmet and behold the wonders under the helmet caused a

"GASP!" just about out of everyone. Except one person Ulrich stern who had an idea that this boy L angel wasn't really who he or should he say she was pretending to be.

"You're...you're...you're...a..." Jim stammered " a... GIRL!"

"Yea I am do you have a problem with that?" she said before taking off her sweatshirt.

"Uh...no" said Jim. As all of the guys were standing there with their mouths hanging open wondering why such a beautiful girl would want to try out for such a rough sport as football. Underneath the sweatshirt was a black short sleeve T-shirt that showed her figure. She sighed before saying;

"My name is Laura Angel, and as long as I can remember I've always wanted to play football but no one allowed girls to play cause they thought we weren't good enough. So I thought if I dressed as a guy and tried to out even though sooner or later you'd find out I was a girl you would know girls are just as good as guys."

"Well you indeed showed us that" said Jim "You're probably just as good or better than half the guys here, so boys should we let her be on the team?" the boys all glanced at each other before Theo spoke up.

" I think we should," he said "But she should prove that she's capable of being under pressure during the heat of the game sense she is a girl and guys on the other team will most likely try to give her a hard time."

"Yea you got a point." said Jim as he looked towards the Laura and some of the other guys agreed.

"Well I think," said a voice from the boys "that she already proved that she's capable of being under pressure." It was Ulrich as he stepped in front of the guys and over to where Laura and Jim were standing just a few feet away.

"Because she took the risk of us finding out who she was before tryouts and taking the chance of getting into trouble. She was determined to get on the team no matter what the cost. She risked being expelled. I don't know about you all but that seems like a lot of pressure to me.", he said smiling not being able to take his eyes away from the beautiful girl in front of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on down there? Is that a girl? But how? Why?" Yumi said to herself on the bleachers watching everything that was going on down on the field mostly keep eyes on her boyfriend Theo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes Ulrich has a point I think we should let Laura be on our team." Jim stated "What do you guys think?"

"Yea!" practically all the guys said.

"Alright I'll let you know when first practice is and when uniforms come in." Jim said even though every one was leaving not paying him any attention.

"Kids these days they have no respect." he sighed and walked off the field.

A/N ok well theres the first chapter of Just one day. please Review and tell me what you think. do you like it? do you hate it? tell me and please be nice this is my first fanfic


	2. Notice!

**Just one Day NOTICE**

**Oh my gosh I am so sorry to all of my reviewers, but I am having a hard time coming up with some ideas for my fan fics. High school has started and I never get away from 4-5 pages of book work and 10 page reports and all that kind of stuff. So if anyone has any possible ideas for what I should do please help me! I need so much help, talk about your major writers block here. Well Thanks and please help! **

**Yours Truly: MadisonMohawksJD**

**MenollyHarper**- Great to hear that you like my story. Hope you keep reading and enjoying. And yes girls can do any thing just as well as boys can.

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever**- yes I know its you how could I forget. Thanks I'm glad you like it but remember I couldn't have done it without you. I will update as soon as possible I promise. But it might take a little while since I have 2 stories in the works. Keep enjoying.

**RaptorkBeta**- ok I was told to ignore you so that's what I'm going to do. But it was meant to be as in American football ok.

**Fallen part of the darkness**- thanks I really appreciate it. Keep reading and enjoying my story.

**American-kitty**- glad to hear you love my story. I'll update as soon as I can.

**VampirehunterD-lover**- I'm glad you like it. Yes I know I need to stick with it but this is my first time writing a fan fiction and yeah but later chapters will be better I promise. Well keep reading and enjoying.

**Lucy McGonagle**- ok how does Jim act like your dad? Well see my dad's name is Jim and he thought I was writing about him when he saw that. Well I wasn't planning on Odd going for Laura but tell me why you think he should and I'll maybe make some changes in my story to make it more interesting. Well I put Yumi with Theo because of what my first idea was which I cant really tell you cause it would give to much away. Yes I will have Jeremy and Aelita in there. I'm with you CL isn't CL with out them. Well keep reading and enjoying.


End file.
